


I Hope You Dance

by Lady_Mistoffelees (Lady_Boomsauce)



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Boomsauce/pseuds/Lady_Mistoffelees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemima struggles to accept her mother's death and actions while Munkustrap learns to accept his own mother's choices. There is a character death in the first chapter. Might be some romance later as the story progresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hope You Dance

She should have known.

He was the most dangerous tom around; so dangerous that the Jellicles banished him from the junkyard. He'd broken every law and committed the most terrible crimes that could ever be imagined. And yet, he attracted her somehow. It was like his dangerousness was some sort of seductive force that she couldn't break away from.

Macavity was even attracted to her as well. She wasn't like the other queens. Her personality was wild and fun, and it made him feel good. She accepted him for who and what he was, and it made him love her more. 

They were happy for a while, and no Jellicle knew of this wicked attraction. It also gave the couple a sense of playful, yet literal danger since they would be in serious trouble if anyone ever found out. The queen was worried sometimes about their secret, but the mystery cat just assured her that it added some fun to their relationship.

Well, the fun in their relationship got too out of hand when Macavity's lover discovered that she was carrying a kit. The queen knew that this would ruin their relationship, so she left Macavity.

The response was quite dreadful. He was heartbroken, and brought hell upon the Jellicle tribe whenever he could. With Munkustrap, and Old Deuteronomy becoming frantic with the continuous attacks, the queen finally confessed to her sister about her secret love. She was quite shocked, but agreed to help her out with her kitten when it was born. 

When the bright kitten was born, Munkustrap suggested to the queen that she should seek out Macavity and tell him about their kit in hopes of ending the storming attacks. Reluctantly she did.

The result was like emptying a container of gasoline on a fire. A new rage came over Macavity, and he exploded at his past lover. She tried to douse his anger, but he was too enraged. As their argument became more and more heated, a brawl broke out between the two. Fury blinded him as he brutally attacked her.

Unfortunately, she was defenseless against his strength and magical powers, and now Bombalurina was lying in her sister's den, fighting to stay alive.

Jellylorum, Jennyanydots, and one other queen were trying to bandage her wounds. When they were finished, Bomba requested that she see Demeter.

The queens nodded and fetched her sister. The pretty queen entered the den, and thanked the she-cats. They left the two siblings to talk alone.

"How are you feeling?" Demeter asked, sitting by the red queen's side. She already knew the answer, but she wanted to believe that things weren't as bad as they seemed. She just had her kit, and now this!

"Dem," quietly said Bomba, "I need to ask you a favor."

"Anything," she whispered. Her eyes were tearing up, but she didn't dare show it.

"I want you to raise her," Bomba stated. 

Demeter's eyes widened. "But-"

Bomba swallowed. "I'm sorry, Dem, but I'm afraid I won't make it."

"But your wounds, they can- they can heal! Bomba, don't say this!" she pleaded.

A light chuckled struggled from Bomba's lips. "Do you think I want to be?" she asked sarcastically.

A sad smile took crossed over Demeter's face for a moment. "Oh, Bomby."

"Dem, I want you to raise her. You'd be a great mother. And Munk's certainly up-tight enough for it."

Tears began to fall from Demeter's eyes as Bomba spoke. The dying queen lifted her hand and held Demeter's. Her smile was very faint, and the playful sparkle in her eyes was fading. 

"Will you take her for me?" Bomba asked. 

Demeter nodded. "Of course. I said I'd do anything." She smiled at her sister. "What's her name?"

Bombalurina looked at her sister one last time before she closed her eyes.

"Jemima."

Bomba's hand went limp in Demeter's. The queen's tears became more frequent and now they were streaming down her cheeks.

"That's a beautiful name," she whispered. She gripped Bomba's hand and mourned over her sister.

Munkustrap waited for an hour before his mate finally emerged from their den. Here eyes were puffy from crying, and she was still sniffling. Understanding what had happened, Munk embraced her and held her.

"She'll be in the Heaviside layer now," he murmured into her ear as she buried her face into his chest. 

A few moments passed before Dem looked up at him with her light blue eyes. "She asked us a favor before she left," Demeter told him.

"And that is?" He asked gently.

Demeter nodded her head in the direction of the nursery. "To raise her kitten. Is that okay with you?" A tone of worry hinted her voice.

The tom looked at her with the deepest sympathy. "Of course," he replied. "What's her name?"

"Jemima."


End file.
